Anna Minatozaki
Anna Minatozaki is an OC created by Avnore. She attends Hanamigaoka Girls' Academy of Commerce as a 2nd-year student. Appearance Anna is of fairly average height for a girl her age. She has medium-length brown hair that is usually tied in an asymmetrical side ponytail. At school she wears a cream-colored cardigan over her uniform, as well as light yellow sneakers with pink and blue laces. She often has bandages on her face and knees from minor cuts and bruises, which she obtains quite frequently. She's also somewhat muscular, which, although usually not obvious, manifests itself in her almost supernatural strength. Personality Anna could be described as a pushover with a strong sense of responsibility. She has a hard time saying no to people, which often causes her to bite off more than she can chew. Oftentimes, she can be seen long after school helping out various students. In fact, there are days when it is even difficult for her to walk down school hallways without someone asking her for help with an odd job, whether it be carrying papers to the faculty room or moving tanks for the Marine Biology Club. Despite this, though, Anna insists on helping everyone. Although she's self-aware enough to know when she's being used by people, she rarely does anything about it, preferring to bear it alone rather than incite unnecessary conflict. She is friendly to everyone she talks to, but this is mostly because of her tendency to be very calculated and careful in what she says and does, as she doesn't like being disliked by others. In contrast to her plain appearance, Anna has a habit of daydreaming. She's surprisingly airheaded when she's not alert and occasionally says some strange things. Anna is grateful for her parents for having raised her, but she is also strongly drawn to rebellious people who break societal norms. She greatly admires them due to their ability to do something that she could never do herself. While no longer in any sports clubs, Anna helps out from time to time with the different athletic clubs, whether it be for putting away equipment or filling in for a sick player. Contrary to her appearance, she's surprisingly athletic, most likely due to her experience in her old school's baseball team. Shio remarks that Anna seems to become a completely different person while playing sports, becoming competitive and boisterous in contrast to her normal, more passive self. She has a habit of bottling up her emotions, which stems from a desire to compensate for her brother's desertion of her parents' values, as well as a desire to not be a burden to others. Background Anna comes from an average middle-class family. She has two parents and an older brother Yoji, who left before going to college to commit to becoming a musician. While their parents disapproved of his choice, Anna greatly admires it, as she believes that she couldn't possibly do the same even if she wanted to. In middle school, Anna joined her baseball team and became the main pitcher until she graduated. She accepted one of her teammates' confessions despite not knowing him too well, since she was afraid of hurting his feelings. However, his mom found out and reprimanded him, considering her son too young to date and forcing them to break up, much to her relief. Other than that, her middle school life wasn't very eventful. Relationships Shio Makabe Anna's best friend and closest confidant. They've had a close relationship since elementary school. Being a highly forgetful person, Shio borrows textbooks, pencils, and more from Anna every day. Anna is used to this, so she carries spares of most things. Since she's known Shio for so long, Anna is most comfortable around her and finds it easier to be herself. She's able to be visibly upset around Shio and doesn't have an issue putting her foot down if it's with her. Their houses are very close together, so it's usually Anna who has to go wake Shio up in the morning. Sometimes she even has to carry Shio to school, which, while frustrating, is surprisingly not that big of a task for Anna. However, doing these things has played a big role in making Shio as dependent and overly affectionate toward Anna as she is. Yoji Minatozaki Anna's older brother. Although he barely maintains contact with their parents, Yoji talks to Anna through emails, and he often mails souvenirs home. It's said that he used to be somewhat similar to Anna in disposition—a kind, studious mood-maker—but seemed to be "set free" after deciding to follow his passion. Anna remarks that they rarely ever argued even as kids, most likely due to their age difference. She speaks of him fondly, but doesn't provide many details about him, making Yoji a bit of an enigma to those who don't know him personally. Yoji is said to have doted on Anna a lot while he still lived at home. Even while on tour with his band, he speaks very fondly of his "precious little sister," so she's a little more well-known outside of town than she thinks. Gallery Anna v2.png|Current Design AnnaCasual.png|omg it's tadashi big hero 6 ganbanna!.png|Original Kisekae Anna_Minatozaki.png|Version 2 Trivia *Anna's strength has caused her to accidentally break doorknobs from time to time. Because of this, she opted to remove the door to her room. *Anna's bag is decorated with various mascot straps. **Her favorite is a plush of Darudarunyan, the mascot of Nishiarai, Tokyo, though she's only been there once. *She has a shrimp tank in her room that she received from the Marine Biology club members, who didn't have any use for it. **She's currently caring for saltwater ghost shrimp, but wants to raise prawn sometime too. *She knows an impressive amount of beetle species, but her favorite is the ox beetle. *Anna's favorite movie is Bolt (2008). She owns a collection of Bolt-related merchandise and still cries every time she watches it. *While she's called Anpan after the Japanese sweet roll, she actually prefers Melonpan. *Anna's family is Catholic, but she doesn't flaunt or force her beliefs on others, nor does she believe in God as much as she believes in certain ethics and principles. She's also conscious of close-minded values and knows to stand up for what she believes is right, rather than the ideas that her religion may promote. *Her favorite author is Tolkien. *She has no interest in being in a romantic relationship, but enjoys reading romance novels, if only for the drama. *Anna attributes some of her physical strength to having to carry extra supplies for Shio every day. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Avnore's OCs